Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa is the second oldest of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Lemmy is the smallest member of the Koopalings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. Lemmy and his siblings are orignally considered to be Bowser's children in Season 1-2 from Super Mario Bros.. Later in Season 3, He and his siblings are not Bowser's children; they are his minions, leaving Bowser Jr. as his only child when you look up to another Super Mario Wiki. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Lemmy first appears in the movie before the series along with his partner, Iggy Koopa. He makes a small role in the film and doesn't antagonize the protagonist for a while. After the plane crashed, Lemmy stays alone while Iggy pretends to be friendly to Mario, and Bowser will be proud of them. At midnight, Bowser Jr. commands Iggy to assasinate Mario immediately when Lemmy asks Iggy to get a donut, and Iggy accepts his permission. After the assasination fails, Jr. gets Lemmy some backup to fight Mario and his gang. Lemmy doesn't fight, but watching instead. Luigi defeats Jr. with "Fus ro dah" that scares Lemmy to flee. He isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Lemmy appears in the movie as one of the supporting antagonists with his siblings. At Mario's birthday, Lemmy and the other Koopalings jump out of the presents and steal Princess Peach. They successfully escapes into the airship to fly away. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser (being infected by PX-41) sends Lemmy and the other Koopalings (except for Ludwig) to find five mushrooms for the legendary Incredible Star. Through the rest of the film, Lemmy and Iggy captured the prisoners from Mario's party for the execution, but ruined by Luigi and Sonic. When Iggy gets defeated, Lemmy summons the giant ball to fight Luigi, but Luigi finds his way and defeats Lemmy. At the film's resolution, Lemmy is taken to the Mushroom Prison along with Iggy, Wendy, and Larry except the three who escape into the pipe. Super Mario Bros. Lemmy appears in the series as one of the recurring seven villains. He goes along with Iggy Koopa, his partner, and particularly the Koopalings to cause mischief. In ''The Rescuer, it reveals that Lemmy had been rescued by Luigi from the cliff and became a friend to a plumber before turning on him later on. ''Koopalings Attack! Lemmy Koopa is set to appear in the upcoming prequel as one of the seven primary antagonists before the events of the whole series. Details Lemmy's details from ''The Star Hero are listed below: ''Weaknesses'' *'Damaged by explosions' - Can be injuried by explosions. *'Damaged by combat finishers' - Can be injuried by combat finishers. ''Strengths'' *'Explosive Bombs' - Can throw bombs that explode on impact. *'Skirmish' - Can move away from combat. *'Battle-Hardened' - Harder to defeat, and may require to be finished. *'Fearless' - Cannot be terrified, never fless. Video Appearances Trivia *Lemmy first appeared in the first movie and doesn't antagonize the protagonist. *Lemmy has the same giant circus ball from the game series. *Lemmy is referred to Mr. Fibb from Codename: Kids Next Door. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plushies Category:Koopas Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Unique Characters Category:Monsters Category:Revived Characters Category:Preteens Category:Animals Category:Bosses Category:Magicians Category:Titular Characters Category:Contradictory Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Doctors and Scientists